Alice in Alchemy Land: Edward Elrics Sister
by g-chi125
Summary: This story is being rewriten so please don t read until I m done. Basic summery: Yuki is on her way home when Al kidnaps her and takes her into her favorite anime FMA.Forever Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

**Alice in Alchemy Land**

An FMA Fanfiction

**My last FMA Fic didn't do well so here`s a new one. Haters be hatin`!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**

**I apologize if any characters are Out of Character!**

_Prologue: Alice_

"We need the Alice, Mustang! We need her here!" Edward was freaking out about the Alice again.

"Fullmetal, it is a hassle to go to the other world and retrieve the Alice. If we did not have to transport to the other realm, we could easily retrieve it." Mustang replied. And with that the discussion ended, leaving Ed with his head in his hands.

"We need to get the Alice…" Ed said.

Chapter 1: Lockets and Other Worlds

It was a particularly ordinary day. I was walking home from work at the local manga and anime store in my small town. The uniform was cool, a plaid skirt and a white dress shirt and vest, some black knee socks and brown boots, pretty cool. I loved working there, I was an otaku. Before I left, I hung out with the local anime club and watched an anime called Fullmetal Alchemist. It was pretty interesting. As I walked home I felt a little drop hit my head. _"Dammit!"_ I thought to myself_ "Mama is going to be angry."_ I started to run to try and not get as wet and I suddenly stopped as I thought that I saw a metallic figure in my line of vision. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. It was gone. I started to jog home again when I was grabbed from behind with a cold metal like hand. It was holding me by the stomach and held my mouth so I couldn't scream for help. It spoke with kind, child like voice.

"Please don't fight. I just need to know if you have the gold locket."

I nodded rapidly and handed him the locket. He took it and he grabbed me and took off his head and put me inside his suit of armor, it was empty. I gasped and tried to find a way to escape. He spoke again "Please Miss Alice. I will not hurt you. Just cooperate with me."

I felt him jump, and then we landed with a thump. "Ow…" I said.

"Sorry Miss Alice." Metal Man said. I looked at him and then I recognized him. Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric`s brother. I looked around and recognized the alchemy headquarters.

"No way…" I said. Me, an average high school girl from a small town in Japan who works at the comic store and reads manga is in the FMA world. But what was with that whole "Alice" thing? And where was Edward Elric and Winery?

I turned and faced Alphonse and asked "Why am I here?"

"You had the locket my brother left in your world for the destined "Alice" to find." He responded.

"So I am your "Alice", how can I get back to my world?"I asked.

"Hey Al, what are you doing?" I heard. The voice was that of Edward Elric. He was coming toward me and Alphonse.

"Miss Alice, please get behind me." Alphonse asked me.

"Huh?" I asked the he scooped me up and threw me behind him. I heard mutters of secrecy from behind Alphonse.

"Al… what are you hiding behind you?" I heard Edward ask.

"Nothing, Brother." I heard Alphonse respond

"Hmm…" Edward said. I saw his figure for a second before Alphonse whipped around pushing me behind him, but Edward was fast, he grabbed my arm and held it. "Al… who are you hiding?" He pulled me out and inspected me, and then he saw the locket on my neck. The locket was a shiny copper gold and it was engraved "Belle". Edward then said "Belle?" he had a look of stun on his face.

"Brother… she is the Alice we have been searching for. She has Belle`s locket. The locket we gave her." Alphonse said.

"You really are Belle." He hugged me tightly. "For now we need to call her Alice though. If Mustang found out we found Isabelle he would be furious." I was so confused. Who was Isabelle? Who was Alice? What was I doing there? Was I Isabelle?

"Oh! Welcome home, Belle. Let`s introduce ourselves. I`m Edward Elric, this is Alphonse Elric, and you are our sister, Isabelle, or, for now, Alice." Edward said this with a grin on his face. What! I was their sister? I refused to believe that and screamed…

"YOU ARE A LIAR! MY NAME IS YUKI USUI!"

**How was that? If you don't like tell me why but please no rude comments. Edward And Al`s sister has come to the FMA world and is not very happy. The next chapter will be released if people leave a good response. It will be called Chapter 2: Belles and Alchemy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Belles and Battles

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

_**I`m ill so be patient with me my friendly fans.**_

Previously in Alice in Alchemy Land…: 'I was their sister? I refused to believe that and screamed… "YOU ARE A LIAR! MY NAME IS YUKI USUI!"'

"SHH! Calm down, Isabelle!" snapped Edward

"I don't care! You kidnapped me! You've got the wrong person!" I snapped back trying to fight off his strong grip. He was really strong for a shrimp-kun.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me near him and pressed his lips to mine forcing me to drink some weird liquid. I started to go limp and feel numb and sleepy. I was dangling in Edward`s arms.

"Sorry, Belle." Edward said, "But we need you to cooperate with us for a while." He said this with a look of deep worry in his eyes. I fell asleep, a deep, dark dreamless sleep.

When I awoke I was in a warm, comfy bed. My long brown hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and was in a white nightgown.

"Oh! You`re awake." Edward said. I jumped not noticing him sitting next to my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Me and Al`s room." He replied.

"Well, explain why I`m here."

"You`re here because we need your help on a mission, you`re our Alice."

"What, exactly, is the job description of an 'Alice'?" I asked

He grabbed a strand of my long hair and said "You need to help us on a mission we are currently on, always be there, and except me as your brother."

"Okay…" I was unsure of what to say. He had forcibly kissed me and drugged me, but he had been nice to me and nursed me to health, after he had drugged me. Hmm…I didn't know what to say. "What is the mission?"

"Find Hawkeye and save her from her kidnappers."

I thought back to the anime I watched back at the shop. Hawkeye was the blonde soldier lady. Why would they need my help? "What would my help be?" I asked.

"You locket, Belle." He said pointing to the piece of shiny gold on my neck. "It is a powerful object in alchemy. It gives even normal human alchemy ability. With that you can help us find her with you alchemy."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Belle' or 'Isabelle'?" I asked.

"Your real name is really Isabelle Miki Elric, you're my sister."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Alice'?"

"If Mustang knew you were here he would freak. It`s your alias."

"I`m going to get dressed, would you leave?"

"Of course, Belle." He said "I`ll bring you some clean clothes."

He came back with a short black dress that reached me mid thigh, a pair of brown boots and black knee socks. I put my hair up in a ribbon.

I walked out and met Alphonse, Edward and Mustang who were guarding the door. They never lost focus.

"Edward… Alphonse… what is going on?" I asked.

"Shh, Alice!" Edward snapped. "You must stay in the room and be silent. If anything happens, please scream." He told me to go back into my room. I obeyed.

I heard a battle going on outside my door. Then I heard Edward scream, "I will protect her at all costs!" Edward… what do you mean by that? Why won`t you let me help in the fight? I began to cry silently, but with tears.

"Alice… it is over." Said Mustang, "Now… why are you in our world?" he asked me.

_**How was that? Read my other fics! 613 words… Comment! Next chapter called Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**_


	3. This is NOT a Chapter!

Important Author Announcement

I apologize for your long wait on stories. Especially fans of Kisses of Love, Alice in Alchemy Land, Little Maid and Black and White Angel. Fans of KoL (Kisses of Love) you should be happy with this announcement. I am currently working on a new FF called Long Lost Princess. No spoilers, just look out for it! Be prepared! Thank you all for your encouragement and praise. I love you all! Thank you so much!

-**G-chi(125) **


End file.
